


How they met...

by AnnoyomusPersonWithNoLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyomusPersonWithNoLife/pseuds/AnnoyomusPersonWithNoLife
Summary: This the prequel to ‘I’m Scared, Sans.’ It will end at the point where Kira falls into the Underground. Just like the main story, this will not be updated infrequently. On the times I do update, I'll mention it on "I'm Scared, Sans." See you, darlings!





	How they met...

   A boy had just entered the school building, nervous about his first day in school.

   "Hello, young man, welcome to Karma's Love School. Come on over. You'll be sitting next to that young girl over there. Her name is Maria."

   "O-okay, ma'am." He went over to his assigned chair and pulled out a sketchbook, starting to draw.

   "Hello. I'm Maria. What's your name?"

   The boy looked at her warily. "I'd rather not say." Well, really I don't have a name... Mom and dad never call me by my name, and I've long since forgotten it.

   "Why not? I told you mine~" Maria seemed determined to find out the boys name.

   "I said no. Now, leave me alone." I need to ask mom and dad what my name is, tonight.

   Maria laughed quietly. "Okay. Well, ttyl."

   The boy kept drawing, his pictures depicting skeleton and other monsters all laughing and having fun. I can't wait to finish this one! I've never done anything so awesome!

   "Hey, baby, why are you drawing monsters?"

   "I want to." The boy had yet to look up, unconcerned by the voice's threatening tone. "By the way, I am not scared of you. I promise, if you touch my sketchbook, I WILL attack you."

   "Yeah right. You couldn't hurt a fly."

   "Yes, I can. And, also, flies are not hard to catch and kill." The boy finished his drawing.

   The teacher went to the front of the class and tapped the wipe-board, asking for their attention. "Alright everyone, sit down. My name is Darcy King, please call me Ms. Darcy. Now, I want you to know that I do NOT tolerate bullying, back talk, or note passing. If any of that happens, you will be sitting in the corner for two days."

   The boy raised his hand. "Ms. King? What do you consider 'back talk'?"

   "Well, what you just did. I'll excuse it for now, as you didn't know."

   "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." The boy put his head down and continued drawing a picture of three skeletons snuggling in what seemed a prison cell. When Darcy looked at his drawing, she was repulsed and tried to take his sketchbook away

   "Miss, I suggest that you don't touch my sketchbook. I am very protective of what belongs to me."

   "What is your name, young man?" Darcy was fuming. This little shit.

   "I'd rather not say."

   Darcy grabbed a ruler off another student's desk and hit the boy on the head. "You WILL tell me your name by tomorrow morning."

   The boy winced, tears welling in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am..." He rubbed his head and put his sketchbook in his bag, sighing as he got ready for a really long day...


End file.
